


An Apple Pie Birthday

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee!Sam makes Wee!Dean a birthday surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple Pie Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



Sammy was a boy on a mission.Daddy had called them and said the weather was bad and he wouldn't be home until tomorrow. Daddy talked with Sammy and reminded him to be on his best behavior, because it was Dean’s birthday.

Sammy spent the afternoon trying to hide from Dean. He wanted to make Dean a surprise birthday pie. He carefully crushed graham crackers he had leftover from his snack in small bowl.  
He added some smashed chocolate covered caramels into them so they would stick to the bowl he found. He thought about the best part of the pie the filling. He couldn't bake a pie,because he was five years old and never had before. He sheepishly admitted to himself that also Dean banned him from even touching the oven. He didn't think it was his fault he forgot he put his wet sneakers in there and forgot to tell Dean. They didn't melt, that much.

He remembered Dean had given him a bag of apple gummy candies last night. Apple pie sounded good to Sammy. He looked at his bowl and thought it needs something to make it more like a pie. He was happy when he found the jar of applesauce in the ‘fridgerator. He covered the whole bowl with it and threw a few handfuls of Lucky Charms on top as well.

He was happy to see Dean smile as he sung happy birthday as loud as he could, and proudly presented his pie.


End file.
